1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to grip jackets, and more particularly, to a method of mounting a grip jacket to a handlebar.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional sleeve-type grip jacket is mounted to a handlebar by the steps of stretching the hole of the grip jacket manually or mechanically to enable the hole to be larger in diameter than the handlebar and then sleeving the grip jacket onto the handlebar.
However, the aforesaid conventional method is slow in operation and is not applicable to the mass production of handgrips because it needs to stretch the hole of the grip jacket step by step and to push the grip further onto the handlebar step by step. In other words, the conventional method needs complicated steps and long operational time to have worse operational efficiency.